YO QUISIERA
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos pero uno siente algo mas por el otro, inspirado en varias canciones de amor un tanto tristes- mini-fic
1. Yo quisiera

Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos.

Soy el mejor amigo, el que siempre se encuentra contigo cuando estas triste; tu pañuelo de lagrimas cuando ves que le sonríe a otra; de amores perdidos, cuando tu chico soñado termina contigo y a la semana trae una nueva.

Te recargas en mi hombro

tu llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio.

y me dices por que la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Te recargas en mi hombro, llorando por un nuevo sufrimiento; tu llanto no cesa, mientras sollozas murmuras cosas de por que a ti, por que no habría nadie que te amara como tu a el; yo solo te acaricio tus sedosos cabellos caoba, tu cuello y la mitad de tu espalda; me dices ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?, que nunca encontraras al indicad y que nunca habrá uno a tu medida; yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo, pensando para mis adentros si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo y te adoro.

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

sabes que te cuido

Me pides miles de consejos para no bajar al guardia y reconciliarte con el, para no ser tan vulnerable y tan enamoradiza y sobre todo para protegerte de el en tu próximo encuentro; sabes que te cuido, pero piensas en mi protección como si fuera la misma que le doy a mi hermana.

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiere ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas pensando en sus besos, en sus ojos, su rostro, en todo el; yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimiento en todos los momentos felices y los momentos triste que pasaras si estuvieras junto a mí; yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada todas la mañanas esperando verme en la escuela o esperando que terminasen las clases para poder estar en mi compañía; yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada, si lo se suena egoísta pero eso el lo que quiero mas que nada en esta mundo.

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me esta pasando,

y yo no se que hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

tu te me quedas viendo y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando yo te respondo que solo es lo cruel e injusta que es la vida para las buenas personas pero yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo por dentro al verte suspirar y sollozar por otra persona; quisiera decirte lo que yo siento de una vez por todas en ves de estarme callando mis sentimientos pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces diciendo que es una tontería lo tuyo y lo mio y dejases de ser mi amiga y te partes de mi consiguiendo que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre…

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Por todo eso yo quisiera que tu te desvelaras y te desesperaras por estar conmigo, por llorar en mi ausencia o en los malos momentos, yo quisiera que tu despertaras ilusionada conmigo y que siempre vivieras enamorada de mi…

yo quisiera ser... tu llanto

tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...

tu llanto tu vida..

-¿Edward te encuentras bien?- pregunto con sus ojos chocolate un poco hinchados.

Le sonreí de lado-por supuesto, Bella-dije volviéndola a abrazar

-ojala hubiera mas hombres como tu Edward…eres un gran amigo, MI mejor amigo

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Te amo Bells, ojala tu sintieras lo mismo por mí.

* * *

**HOLA HOY ANDABA INSIPARADA PARA UNA HISTORIA ASI...Y LA ESCRIBI Y TADAA AQUI ESTA...**

**PERO USTEDES ME DICEN SI LA DEJO EN ONE-SHOT O TWO-SHOT O LA HAGO UN MINI FIC Y SI ES TWO-SHOT O MINIFIC I LE CAMBIO EL TRSITE FINAL**

**BESSOS**

**BYE**


	2. Aunque estés con el

Aunque estés con el- Luis Fonsi

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro que tuvo Bella con su novio, ese día ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos y dijo claramente que me amaba, no podía haber estado más feliz que en ese momento, pero saben, lo gracioso es que, a los tres días ella ¡ya había perdonado a su novio!, ¡no es magnifico que dormida me diga que me ama y despierta se vaya con otro! Hoy era el baile de primavera del instituto, y como el idiota de Newton no puede llevar a su novia al baile por tener un "compromiso familiar" antes yo me encargare de llevar a Bella al baile, aunque sinceramente yo mas bien creo que tiene que ir a ver a la otra novia que tiene antes del baile.

Ya estaba en frente de la casa Swan, me baje de mi Volvo y llamé a la puerta, como era de esperarse el Jefe Swan me abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues **yo** tenia la gran suerte de ser el único chico que le caía bien al Jefe Swan.

-¡Edward!, muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo mientras entraba al lumbral de la casa

-muy bien, Charlie, ¿tu?-respondí con cortesía recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-pues…que decirte muchacho aquí cuidándole a las espaldas a mi muñeca

-y ¿Cómo porque Charlie?-pregunté repentinamente intrigado

-pues, por que será muchacho, si nos es más por el novio que se trae esta chica, te soy sincero hijo- susurró quedamente a lo que yo asentí rápidamente- me gustaría más que tu fueras su novio, hijo-las palabras de Charlie me dejaron helado, yo sabía que el me prefería a mí mas que solo el mejor amigo de Bella pero el nunca me lo dijo tan directamente. En ese momento bajo el ángel más hermosa que yo haya visto en mi vida.

Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Bella con su cabello recogido en una hermosa cascada de lado con lo que eran flores plata sobre su cabeza y adornando su cascada, un vestido de satín color turquesa y tules color celeste, hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y unas converse turquesa con diamantina plateada.

-Hola, Edward- se sonrojo al verme.

-bien, chicos diviértanse-se despidió Charlie casi echándonos de la casa

-adiós papá-se despidió Bella de su padre

-adiós, Charlie y no te preocupes aunque me cuesta te la traeré de vuelta yo-

Una vez en el auto me atreví a decirle lo como me parecía que estaba esta noche.

-oye, Bella-ella volteo a verme rápidamente-que bonita estas hoy- ella se sonrojo furiosamente

-gracias, Edward tu también te ves muy guapo-me halagó volteando a ver hacia la ventana

Que bonita estas

cada día mas

tanto que decir

tanto que reír para no llorar

que bonita estas hoy y cada día más hay tanto que decir de lo hermosa que eres, lo libre que eres, lo maravillosa que eres como alegras mi vida, hay tanto que reir par no llorar por saber y estar consiente que no me perteneces por mas que quisiera cambiar esto que nuestros mundos son diferentes.

se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos

pero no consigo callar el sentimiento

que es libre como el viento

se que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos y ni es tampoco como que quisiera controlarlos, pero no consigo callar el sentimiento tan fuerte y duro que siento por ti que hasta duele, este sentimiento que es libre como el viento aunque aun así no las pueda gritar.

no pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor

no te digo q con migo te va a ir mejor

solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón

es el único que siempre tiene la razón

he inventado mil razones para olvidarte

no pretendo que al decirte mis sentimientos dejes a tu novio por mi amor ni te digo que conmigo te ira mejor lo único que digo es que no ignores a tu corazón pues es el único que tiene la razón y te hará ver a quien amas y te lo juro que e inventado mil razones para olvidarte pero nunca lo he lo grado.

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel

mi promesa es respetarte tu piel

y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el

juro que he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte pero simplemente me resulta imposible no hacerlo, más aparte mi promesa siempre ha sido serte un amigo fiel, mi promesa es respetar tu piel, tus decisiones y a quien ames y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el puesto que supongo así tu eres feliz y yo también

Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo haré

quedan los recuerdos

flotando entre tus besos

anoche lo soñé

sobreviviré pensando en ti, en tu piel, tu ojos, en toda tu lo haré, me quedan los recuerdos de cuando éramos niños y como crecimos juntos, flotando entre tu besos, tus palabras cariñosa, tus sonrisas, tus abrazos anoche lo soñé, soñé que estábamos tu y yo, nadie mas como deberá ser siempre.

se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos

pero es imposible callarme lo que siento

que llevo aquí mi dentro

no pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor

no te digo q con migo te va a ir mejor

solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón

es el único que siempre tiene la razón

he inventado mil razones para olvidarte

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel

mi promesa es respetarte tu piel

y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el

he inventado mil razones para olvidarte

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel

mi promesa es respetarte tu piel

y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el

después de ver como Bella bailaba animadamente con Newton su novio me dispuse a también disfrutar la noche e invitar a Tanya Delani a bailar, la cual acepto gustosa, estábamos por empezar a bailar cuando la dulce vos de Bella nos interrumpió.

-Edward, ¿te molestaría que ya regresáramos a casa?-su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera enojada y en sus ojos había una chispa de ¿celos?

-no por supuesto que no- respondí confundido y voltee a ver a Tanya-lo siento te lo debo- ella fingió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

En el camino del gimnasio al coche ninguno de los dos dijo nada asta que una vez arrancado el Volvo ella rompió el silencio.

-Vaya no sabia que te gustaba Tanya-afirmo con un tono acido en la voz

-no me gusta-contradije al siguiente segundo

-entonces ¿Por qué la invitaste a bailar si no te gusta?-inquirió molesta

-porque me aburría-

-así que solamente jugaste con ella

-¡no!

-entonces-animo mas que furiosa, celosa

-Bella, actúas peor que esposa celosa

-y… ¿quien te dijo que estaba celosa?-pregunto claramente sorprendida y sonrojadísima

-Bella, ¿estabas celosa que bailara con Tanya Delani?-pregunte divertido y a la vez sorprendido por la situación

-si…bueno…pues…tu nunca bailas conmigo…así que…-la interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar

-Bella, de haberlo dicho antes si querías que bailara contigo solo tenias que pedírmelo

-si tal vez tengas razón Edward-musito suavemente con la mejillas rojas, mientras detenía el auto y me fijaba en la hora

-muy bien llegamos, Cenicienta-me baje del coche y le abrí la puerta para que bajara, ella que vio el reloj del tablero rió con esa risa suya tan angelical.

-gracias, Edward- sonrió calidamente mientras la dejaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa

-no hay por que

-Edward, como son las doce en punto y no besé a mi sapo azul te puedo besar a ti

-Vaya, me halagas me comparas con un sapo, pero si, te concedo el honor de…- no tuve oportunidad de terminar la frase por que los labios de Bella se posaron sobre los míos, sus labios eran dulces y tiernos al contacto con los míos, y no se que me llevo a hacerlo pero lo hice, la tome de la cintura pegándola mas a mi cuerpo mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cuello y empezaba a jugar con mi cabello, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca explorándola como si fuera algo nuevo algo desconocido, después de unos dos o tres minutos, nos tuvimos que separar a falta de aire, yo la mire a los ojos deseando que eso haya sido un sueño y ella me sonrío de forma calida

-vaya, mi sapo se convirtió en príncipe-susurró con nuestras frentes pegadas-buenas noches Edward, te quiero mas de lo que crees- lo ultimo lo susurró mas para ella que para mi, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle pues me beso ligeramente antes de entrar rápido a su casa.

Definitivamente este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

**MUY BIEN AQUI ESTA SEGUN LOS REVIEWS QUE LO HICIERA UN MINI FIC**

**Y ASI SERÁ **

**UN MINI FIC DE CINCO CAPIS NO MAS NO MENOS ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO Y SI TIENEN CHANCE PASENSE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**BESSOSS**

**BYE**


	3. Niña

**NIÑA- REIK**

* * *

Llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa de bobo plantadísima en mi rostro, no podía olvidar los labios de Bella sobre los míos; subí a mi habitación, en la cual me encerré, me quite el traje de gala de inmediato quedándome solo en boxers y así me dormí **(N/A: yo quiero esa imagen en frente de mi cama para verla antes de irme a dormir y al despertar), **empezando a recordar a Bella, Mi Bella, mía y de nadie mas…

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi**

no he dejado de pensar en ti

el que solo fue una vez

caí rendido a tus pies.

Desde el primer instante en que la vi caer del árbol y corrí para ayudarla a levantarse; a partir de ahí no he dejado de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, su piel, su cara con forma de corazón, solo fue la primera vez que la ví y caí rendido a sus pies siendo solo un niño y ella mi _niña_

y no se como acercarme a ti

preguntarte si quieres salir

empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.

Y definitivamente no tengo la más minima idea de cómo acercarme a ti y preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo, pues siempre estar rodeada de tus amigas o los chicos populares los que siempre me hacen el feo o incluso a ese al que llamas _novio_ pero voy a empezarte a conquistar hasta que te enamores de mí y podremos vivir finalmente nuestro cuento de hadas.

Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Bella, en mi mente siempre tu estás, y por ningún motivo puedo olvidarte, me resulta totalmente imposible pues no hay momento en que yo pueda dejar de pensar en ti y por mas que te busco no te puedo encontrar. Bella ¿Dónde andarás?, en mis sueños siempre estás, pero al despertar no te puedo encontrar junto a mí, eres la dueña de mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente, mis ojos y por supuesto mis labios, por que tu eres toda mi felicidad, mis buenos recuerdos y te robaste mis mejores risas y sonrisas

Quiero descubrir como eres tu

y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

con el tiempo tu sabrás que esto no fue casualidad

quiero descubrir totalmente como eres tu, tus gustos y disgustos, abrazarte bajo el cielo azul, bajo la tormenta, en la felicidad y la tristeza; se con fervor que con el tiempo tu sabrás también que esto no fue casualidad y que el destino lo hizo para unirnos en mas de ser amigos

sueño con tenerte junto a mi

ya veras que yo te haré feliz,

solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí, como mi novia y poder besarte y amarte tal y como lo mereces; ya verás en un futuro no muy lejano que yo te haré la novia más feliz del mundo; solo necesito que me des una señal como la de esta noche para que yo te pueda amar con todo mi corazón

uh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar

con los que tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...

y ya te quiero mirar y perderme en esos ojos de mar chocolatazo que posees y me muestran sin censuras quien eres, la niña más linda, tierna y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida que se robo mi corazón sin siquiera proponérselo, si, tu eres la niña con la que tanto sueño y que deseo que este a mi lado por el resto de mi vida; solo necesito que me das una señal para saber que tanto es lo que esperas de mí, pues a partir de esta noche siento que tengo alas y me llevan a una nube muy alta de tu corazón de la cual no quiero caerme.

Quiero descubrir como eres tu

y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

con el tiempo tu sabrás que esto no fue casualidad

sueño con tenerte junto a mi

ya veras q yo te haré feliz,

solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.

Bella de verdad te amo con todo mi corazón, pero temo que cuando te lo diga pienses que estoy loco y te apartes de mí, por no sentir lo mismo y solo en mis sueños vivas, pero tengo fe, en que cuando te lo diga poder quitarme un gran peso de encima mío. Sueña conmigo, querida niña, pues prometo yo soñar contigo.

_Toda mi vida te amaré Bella con mucho pero mucho amor…_

_Edward _

**HOLA! BUENO AQUI YA LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE "YO QUISIERA" SE QUE TAL VEZ ME TARDE UN POQUITIN EN ACTUALIZAR PERO YA ESTABA EN LOS FINALES DE LA SECU, Y BUENO PUES...ME ESTABA MATANDO ESTUDIANDO**

**SI TIENE ALGUNA DUDA, COMENTARIO, QUEJA, TOMATAZO, APLAUSO, AMENAZA DE MUERTO O UNA SUGERENCIA DE CANCION PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ME LO PUEDEN ENVIAR POR REVIEW O MENSAJE DIRECTO EN MI PERFIL.**

**TAMBIEN OCUPO QUE SE PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN EN MI POLL**

**BESSOS **


	4. Ser el viento y Es de verdad

**SER EL VIENTO- ISKANDER**

**ES DE VERDAD- BELINDA**

**AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER BELLAPOV, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

EDWARDPOV:

Hoy estaba en gran dilema, ya habían pasado tres días desde el baile y Newton estaba mas pegado a Bella, que nunca, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía profundamente celoso de ese tipo.

Que se siente abrazarla al salir

Y rozarle sus mejillas levantarle su cabello ser muy fuerte

Que se siente sentirla respirar

Y colarme en un suspiro

Por sus labios por su pecho por su vientre

Siempre me he preguntado que se siente abrazarla al salir de cada clase; rozarle sus mejillas coloradas, levantarle su hermoso cabello castaño y jugar con el, ser muy fuerte y estar para todo lo que ella ocupe ¿Qué se siente sentirla respirar?, y que cuando este pensando en mi colarme en un suspiro con mi nombre pasar por sus labios, recorrer su pecho y que en u vientre cause mariposas.

Que se siente, Que se siente

Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte

Darle vida con tu muerte

Y empaparla cuando llueve

Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío

Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse

¿Qué se siente? Ser a suave a un simple roce con ella y tan fuerte como para que nada la lastime; darle la vida con mi muerte y empaparla como las gotas de agua cuando llueve, ¿Qué se siente? Ser orgasmo, tan fuerte, tan calido y que al terminarse ser tan frío; verla siempre, cada minuto de cada momento y que de mi no pueda esconderse pues tendríamos los mismo lugares para ir

Que se siente el darle vida y erizar su piel de noche

Ser pretexto para no salir con hombres

Que se siente secar sus lágrimas

Y que se cierren sus ojos cuando la miras de frente

Que se siente

Qué se siente el darle la vida con saber que estarás ahí para ella y erizar su piel de noche, cuando antes de dormir piense en tus besos, tus labios, tus manos, tus abrazos; ser el pretexto que ella de para no salir con ningún otro hombre. Que se siente secar sus lagrimas con tus besos y que se cierren sus ojos cuando la miras de frente pues es incapaz de no rendirse ante tu mirada. ¿Qué se siente?

Que se siente, Que se siente

Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte

Darle vida con tu muerte

Y empaparla cuando llueve

Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío

Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse

Y no es el miedo, quiero ser el viento

Para saber que se siente….

Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte

Darle vida con tu muerte

Y empaparla cuando llueve

Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío

Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse

Si, ese tipo si que tenía suerte, pero si lo pienso con lógica, al que le pasan más de estás cosas es a mí y no a él, aunque claro, Bella solo me veía como un amigo nunca en la vida me vería como algo mas y para ser sincero no es algo que me extrañe mucho.

Vi que como las clases ya estaban terminando y como de costumbre el patán de Newton dejo a Bella sola en el estacionamiento me acerque haber si quería que la llevará a casa.

**BELLAPOV:**

-oye, Bella, ya me voy te dejo en tu casa o quieres pasar la tarde en la mía-ofreció mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, muchos me preguntaban como me podía juntar con un chico un tanto insignificante, pero yo no lo veía insignificante, OK lo admito usa gafas estilo Harry Potter y usa sweater con rombos de distintos colores encima de la camisa que trae abajo, pero… ¿y que si no viste como un súper modelo? ¿y que si le gusta estar mas con libros que con la gente?, las persona no entienden cuando tu puedes amar a una persona y si escucharon bien, por que yo amo a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen y no importa lo que la gente piense si lo grito a los cuatro vientos, lo único que me importa es que el no me corresponda; todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que por el, por Edward rompí con mi novio al final del baile y parece no entender que entre el y yo ya no hay nada, esta me está poniendo más atención que cuando éramos novios.

-mejor voy a tu casa en la mía no hay nadie- respondí mientras tomaba mis libros cuando iba a tomar mi mochila, está ya no estaba en su lugar voltee a ver rápidamente a Edward y él ya la traía colgada de su hombro- Edward…

-sin reproches, eres una dama y como tal y yo debo de ser un caballero con todo lo que usted señorita necesite-me interrumpió tomando mi mano y en caminándome hasta el volvo plateado de el; como siempre me abrí la puerta, metió las cosas en la parte trasera del coche y subió del lado del piloto.

-Edward te importa si prendo la radio-

-no, por supuesto que no- respondió sin voltear a verme aunque claro era lógico pues los lentes no le ayudaban mucho a manejar y tenia que estar concentrado al cinto diez por ciento. Estuve cambiando varias estaciones hasta que hallé una canción que degustara y representara mis sentimientos de este día…

Déjame Probar de tu ternura

déjame entregarte el corazón

somos diferentes

no me importa si lo entienden

esta canción era como si dijera Edward por favor déjame probar de tu ternura sin dársela a nadie mas y déjame entregarte mi corazón no te pido que tu me entregues el tuyo pero acepta el mío que cada latido de el ha tenido sentido desde que te conocí se que somos diferentes tu eres el norte, el chico aplicado, serio, el alumno estrella y yo soy el sur, la chica rebelde, introvertida, la alumno que no es excelente en clase pero si bueno lo suficiente como para obtener un ocho o un nueve no me importa si lo entiendes pues yo se que es imposible que entendieran como la chica popular de la escuela gusta del ratón de biblioteca.

Déjame quitarte tantas dudas

déjame llevarte hasta el sol

mi alma no te miente

el amor cuando se siente

es de verdad, y nunca se va

por favor te pido que me dejes quitarte tantas dudas y déjame llevarte hasta el sol, si estuviera a mi alcance te daría todo lo que quisieras y te lo pondría en bandeja de oro solo para ti, mi alma no te miente el amor que se siente cuando estoy contigo es tan grande que hasta duele por eso se que es de verdad, y nunca se va, y eso es lo que espero por que sinceramente no quiero dejarte de amar como lo hago ahora.

Muy pocas veces se equivoca

cuando te llega te enamoras

es la verdad (la pura verdad)

Pueden decirme que estoy siega

Pueden decirme que estoy loca

Pero es de verdad

Muy pocas veces se equivoca y estoy realmente segura de que en esta no se equivoca, cuando te llega el amor te enamoras perdidamente de esa persona y es de verdad y ese amor es la verdad, pueden decirme que estoy ciega por amar a alguien así de distinto a mí, pueden decirme que estoy loca al desperdiciar este sentimiento por alguien que no vale la pena, pero sinceramente Edward vale toda la pena del mundo

Mírame sin miedo sin censura

háblame que quiero oír tu voz

eres el paisaje mas bonito

que me ha regalado dios

mírame sin miedo y sin censura, mírame como realmente soy la chica que conoces desde hace diez años que siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada de ti; háblame que quiero oír tu voz, que es la más hermosa que escuchado en toda mi vida daría lo que fuera por que siempre mía y solo yo la escuchara y lo se esto es egoísmo puro, pero no me importa, por tenerte hasta te dejaría encerrado en mi cuarto para que nadie mas te viera solo yo; eres el paisaje más bonito que me ha regalado dios, por dentro y por fuera eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Muy pocas veces se equivoca

cuando te llega te enamora

es de verdad , y nunca se va

Pueden decirme que estoy siega

pueden decirme que estoy loca

Seré tu amor, tu voz

en tus latidos vivirá mi corazón

Seré tu amor, tu voz por siempre y tu el mío hasta el final de mis días, en tus latidos vivirá mi corazón hasta que tu decidas que realmente mereces algo mejor lo cual no se cuestiona siquiera pues sinceramente, tu necesitas algo mejor que yo

Déjame probar de tu ternura

déjame entregarte el corazón

somos diferentes

no me importa si lo entienden

por que es de verdad

Déjame ser yo la única que pruebe de tu ternura, y déjame entregarte mi corazón pues aunque no lo correspondas no lo quiero de vuelta, somos diferentes de pies a cabeza y no me imposta si lo entienden, por que mi amor es de verdad y solo para ti.

-vaya, hoy andas sentimental Bells- dijo Edward una vez que estábamos dentro de su recamara, sin pensarlo dos veces estampé mis labios con los suyos, nunca pensé en obtener una respuesta a este acto, pero la obtuve, los labios de Edward se movían con los míos en un ritmo lento, poco a poco fueron tomando un poco de intensidad, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca explorándola mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y las mis jugaban sin parar con su cabello, al empezar a marearme por la falte de aire me separe de el.

-Edward te amo-solté sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto; el me miraba sin poder creerlo y por un momento pensé que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado hace un rato

-yo también te amo Bella-y terminado el asunto volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos, y después de cómo pensar algo volvió a separarse- ¿y tu novio Bella?- pregunto con curiosidad y miedo en los ojos, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

-Edward, rompí con el la noche del baile, esa noche por fin comprendí que por mucho que quisiera distraerme, nunca podría olvidar el amor que siento por ti- le aclare con ternura y cariño en mi voz, sonrío de lado y musito un muy bajo "bien para volver a besar mis labios

* * *

**MUY BIEN CHICAS ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CPITULO DE MI MINI-FIC, EL PROXIMO SI SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO COMO DE UNA SIETE HOJAS**

**ESTARAN LAS CANCIONES DE_**

**SOLO DEJATE AMAR- KALIMBA**

**ABRAZAME-CAMILA**

**MIO- PAULINA COTO**

**ALGO DE TI- PAULINA RUBIO**

**UN LOCO EXTRAÑO- SANDOVAL**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW**


End file.
